Resistance or Compliance?
by T7ylor
Summary: I was utterly stuck in the most horrifying situation I could ever think of. I never thought I'd be at Vanitas' mercy. Vanitas X Kairi. One-Shot.
**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is my first one-shot and also first story. I'm a huge Kingdom Hearts fan and Vanitas and Kairi as a couple always have been appealing to me. I suppose it's the greatest darkness and light. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review or favorite this story!

I'd love feedback. :) Thanks!

* * *

 **Kairi:**

"Well well...What brings you here, pinkie?" With my arms crossed and a frustrated look on my face, I was standing in the presence of Vanitas. He was leaning casually against the door frame of his bedroom. As usual, he had that annoying and mischievous-looking smirk slapped across his face. He was dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and lounge pants. As much as I hated to, my curiosity got the better of me and I examined him.

Vanitas was extremely tall, at least 6'3. He was also on the thin side but still built. His skin was porcelain white, contrasting with his jet black hair that was spiked in ever imaginable direction, with a couple of choppy pieces framing his sharp face. Even though I hated his guts, I was fascinated by his appearance out of curiosity. How could you not when his facial features looked like shattered glass? Including his unusually high cheekbones, perfectly straight and pointy nose, and thin ghostly pale lips. What captured my attention the most, was his acidic gold eyes that dug holes through my skull. He held the appearance of a wolf. Was it his animal-like eyes? Or wild and untamed-looking hair?

"I think you know damn well why I'm here." The irritation in my voice was futile to not pick up on.

"Hm, it's not often you get to see Kairi pissed off." He was teasing me with his sly remarks.

"Whenever I'm around you it's hard not to be pissed off at you."

"Yeah yeah, get to the point cutie. I'm sure you didn't invade the privacy of my home and approach my bedroom to insult me just out of the hatred of your own heart." Vanitas sighed in annoyance, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sora lives here too you know. Don't act like you own the whole place. But if you want to know why I am here, I'm here because you owe Sora and I an apology!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists so tightly my knuckles appeared white. Suddenly, Vanitas fully stood up, towering over me and the spark in his eyes lit up.

"Oh...That's what this about huh..." He yawned carelessly and his face was expressionless now, as if he didn't give a shit about anything. Which...He probably doesn't.

"You ruined our date last night and didn't even apologize. Sora's even pissed at me now!" That smirk finally snaked it's way across Vanitas' face once again.

"Oh poor pitiful Kairi not getting her way. That's what you get for dating my dumb-ass-of-a-brother. Look sweetie, you can insult me all you want but you not getting a damn apology from me." Vanitas threw me a stern gaze. My blood was boiling at its peak, I reached my arm out and harshly grabbed Vanitas forearm.

"You're such a-" My words were cut off as Vanitas snatched my hand from his wrist harshly. I was tugged violently and he pulled me closer to him, leaning down to make us almost at eye level. Our faces where mere inches away and his hot breath hit my face.

"Dont ever, touch me." He growled at me with an expression I wasn't necessarily delighted to see. It honestly had me trembling in my own skin, it didn't help that his eyes were piercing through mine. I was completely shocked to even say a word, I opened my mouth to only stutter like a complete moron.

"This isn't your house. You can't just come in and disrespect me like that." His tone of voice was intimidatingly deep.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You've always thought I was bellow you. Like you deserve some kind of reward." His words were very harsh.

"I'm sorry..." The words were spit out as a mere whisper. I closed my eyes tightly shut as his breathe continued to tickle my face. Suddenly, I felt my back hit a smooth and cold surface. I opened my eyes to see I was backed up against the wall besides the door way. I was now inside his bedroom, I place I never hoped or expected to be in. It was dimly lit and scents of cologne and what smelled like cigarette smoke lingered in the atmosphere. I could handle cigarette smoke, but the smell was atrocious. Vanitas himself didn't smell like it, as a matter of fact he smelt rather nice.

 _What are you doing Kairi? Don't pay him any compliments! Especially in this situation!_

It felt like I stared into demon-like eyes for eternity, but soon I was pinned against the wall with my wrist firmly grasped and held beside my head. My stomach felt as if it was doing cartwheels and my heart skipped a beat. I felt frozen and couldn't catch a deep breath. It was as if Vanitas stole all the air from my lungs and left me breathless and trembling in fear, which I was. Vanitas snickered to himself and leaned in towards my ear.

"So you're just going to stand there and do nothing? Hm, that's really stupid." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"How pathetic that Sora sends his helpless girlfriend to defend him. He's such a coward." He was beginning to piss me off again, but I was still stricken by fear. I am pathetic, for years I've just laid down and took Vanitas' bullshit. Ever since we were little kids he did nothing but pick on me continuously.

"He's not a coward!" I yelled harshly, raising my foot and forcefully stomping on Vanitas' which hurt me equally as much. Even more disappointing, Vanitas didn't even flinch.

"Oh someones getting feisty." Vanitas chuckled and laughed at my weakness. His grip on my wrists was painfully tight, even the slightest movement brought agonizing pain to my entire arm. I was utterly stuck in the most horrifying situation I could ever think of. I never thought I'd be at Vanitas' mercy.

"I-I'm sorry.." I mumbled while looking down at floor. Vanitas released one of my hands, gripping my chin with his ice-cold fingers and forcing me look up at him. Gold clashed with cerulean and it made my stomach churn in unpleasant ways. Vanitas simply leaned downward towards my neck and paused for a moment, meanwhile I closed my eyes tightly shut. He tilted my head to the side, revealing my neck better and planted a rather soft kiss against my skin. It sent unwanted shivers and waves of sensations I could not explain throughout my body. Why is he doing this? It can't be for pleasure, he hates me as much as I hate him! Is this to get at Sora? Or simply for his own pleasure to make me look completely helpless?

"You know, it's kind of cute to see you tremble in fear." His words pierced my heart and caused me let out a soft scream. I was completely terrified and there wasn't a single thing I could do. I struggled and struggled yet it was futile to escape his death grip. His hands where then planted on the wall on either side of my head. I was completely petrified and stuck. Vanitas simply paused and kept his evil gaze on me. I took a moment to suck in as much oxygen as I possibly could. A slow grin spread across his face, colored with danger. I immediately screamed to myself in my head. I began panicking, my chest heaving rapidly as I squirmed in desperation.

With escaping being my priority, I didn't even realize how Vanitas became so painfully close to me. Our foreheads where mere inches away from touching. I felt the need to hurl up the contents of my stomach, but something was making me hold on. I was utterly puzzled as Vanitas ran his hands down my arms, leaving goosebumps in his trail, then planting a hand firmly against the skin of my face. He then began caressing my cheek gently, being strangely careful not to graze my fragile skin roughly. It was painful to hold my head up and not allow it to fall into the palm of his hand. Using his free hand, he brushed the strands of crimson hair away from my face.

Was he playing mind games now? Because even my heart was confused for what it wanted.

He then grasped my chin once again, pulling my off the wall and towards him then suddenly, I felt his lips crashing against mine. All I could hear was his breathing, heavy and painfully close to me. My mind froze still and I stood in shock. I was expecting it to be painful and disgusting but it was rather, gentle.

 _Vanitas, being gentle? That's unusual._

He slid his other hand up to the crook of my neck and placed it there. I felt a thousand butterflies swarming in my stomach and Vanitas pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against mine.

"W-What?" I saw my confused reflection in his gold orbs that looked directly into my crystal eyes.

"Don't get any ideas pinkie, I was just messing with you." My heart suddenly shattered into a million pieces as Vanitas fully stood up from me. I could feel the tears building up in the corners of my eyes. How could I be so naive to actually think Vanitas meant something. Why on God's green earth would I ever even consider Vanitas to be anything but a jerk?

"You almost melted in my arms..." He teasingly laughed at me.

"You're such an asshole!" I cried.

"Well that may be true, but nothing you can do about it. After all, you don't want me telling Sora you let me kiss you, right?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I made Vanitas look like a complete asshole here but he pretty much was! But it was a lot of fun to write this.

I want to clarify that I don't support the whole men overpowering women thing, I simply did it for the sake of this story.

I hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to leave a review on your feedback. Thanks. :)


End file.
